TRAINER VS APOCALIPSIS (piloto)
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Todos aquellos que conocimos pokemon, alguna vez soñamos con ese mundo. Pero el sueño se vuelve pesadilla... ¿qué pasaría si los pokemons aparecen en nuestro mundo de la nada? Un niño de 12 años que ha logrado convertirse en entrenador, y un grupo de sobrevivientes se enfrentan a la extinción de la raza humana.
**NOTA: Hola, para los que ya me conocen, bueno quizá sabían que por ahí tenía un proyecto nuevo, ahora que mi fic principal está terminando, no pretendo que esto sea su reemplazo, pero me gustaría publicar esto algo frecuentemente. Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre si sería leído, por eso decidí publicar este PILOTO.**

 **Por otra parte, este "capitulo" no es el primer capítulo, y por lo tanto es solo una referencia a lo que pueden esperar del Fic regular si es que se publica. Aquí encontraran algo de los personajes sin desarrollarlos por completo, el tono de la historia, el contexto y bueno básicamente lo que va ser.**

 **Así que espero que dejen comentarios o REVIEWS al respecto, para ver si es que debo publicarlo, pues ya tengo algunos capítulos de este fic listos, si la aceptación es buena, el primer cap se publicara en cuanto se termine mi otro fic.**

 **Pd: Este piloto no formara parte de la historia si se publica (como muchos pilotos de series reales), y su duración quizá sea algo más larga que el de una cap regular. Por cierto noten las referencias bíblicas.**

TRAINER VS APOCALIPSIS

 **Piloto: Carta a Los Futuros Entrenadores**

…Aquel niño de pelo castaño algo corto y lacio de apariencia alocada, piel clara, ojos negros y mejillas algo regordetas a pesar de ser delgado, desde hacía un rato miraba la cámara digital que tenía en las manos.

Todos estaban algo cansados, habían caminado toda la mañana por aquella ciudad destruida en busca de sobrevivientes o recursos, y sí bien la falta de humanos había hecho que la comida no escaseara, junto con las nuevas especies vegetales que de la noche a la mañana aparecieron, aun así era cansado.

\- Debemos buscar donde dormir esta noche, el olor de la comida seguro atraerá depredadores si es que no somos precavidos – de repente dijo una chica cuyo pelo era de un color rojo intenso nada natural con las raíces oscuras, levantándose mirando a su alrededor.

Un llano lleno de escombros, aun habían edificios, pero muchos de ellos habían sido colonizados por aquellas nuevas formas de vida, así que buscar un lugar cerrado donde pasar la noche iba ser un problema.

\- Pancho, Elías, vengan conmigo – dijo la chica pelirroja, mirando a un chico de barba tupida, con la barba y el cabello muy rizados, piel tostada algo oscura y nariz aguileña, y junto a él un chico de piel más clarita, cabello lacio y algo crecido que ostentaba algunos pelos en la barbilla y un bigotito de puberto.

Los chicos se levantaron con pesar. Pero debían ir, de todos modos se suponía que ellos eran los hombres, y por lo tanto los más fuertes de aquel pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes.

\- Alissa, yo también voy – se ofreció aquel niño de cabello castaño.

\- No Rob, quédate aquí con Esperanza y Zoe, además As sigue dormido, deberías estar ahí cuando despierte – dijo la chica con algo de calidez.

\- sí señora – respondió el niño con algo de fastidio, no era que no entendiese que Alissa intentaba protegerlo, sino era que no quería ser un inútil, de todos hacia un tiempo, él era visto como la esperanza del mundo y ahora nada.

\- Descuida Rob, no te perderás de nada – dijo Pancho, o el chico de la barba tupida, cuyo verdadero nombre no era Pancho obviamente.

Entonces la falsa pelirroja, Pancho y Elías se pudieron en marcha, hasta que en momento desaparecieron de la vista de quienes estaban esperándolos

Entonces Rob bajo la cabeza de vuelta hacia la cámara digital que descansaba en su regazo, y luego giró la cabeza hacia el pájaro color pardo que dormía plácidamente sobre una sudadera doblada, para luego dirigir los ojos de nuevo a la cámara; reconsiderando la misma idea que hacia un rato.

Entones una chica de piel bronceada, ojos grandes y almendrados de un color marrón rojizo, de figura extremadamente delgada que estaba sentada a la sombra de una pared a medio derrumbarse se levantó, viendo que la otra chica que estaba a su lado solo de dedicaba a cortar con una tijera las puntas partidas de su cabello sin siquiera decir ni una palabra o mirara a nadie.

\- oye Rob – de repente llamo al niño esta chica mayor que él, de piel oscura y cabello lacio algo corto – ¿qué tienes ahí? – preguntó señalando la cámara.

\- Es una videocámara, aún tiene algo de batería y está intacta, la encontré hace rato – dijo Rob mostrando aquella camarita que aun estando algo empolvada funcionaba.

\- ¿qué piensas hacer con ella? – preguntó de buen ánimo aquella chica sentándose al lado del niño.

\- No lo sé en realidad – dijo Rob algo dudoso, mentía.

\- Oh vamos, tomamos solo lo que queremos o necesitamos, de otro modo, solo es peso extra que llevar con nosotros – persuadió aquella chica llamada Zoe, era obvio que Rob tenía un plan con aquella camarita.

\- Pensaba hacer video diarios, como contando lo que nos pasa, para tener algo, no sé – trató de explicarse – el mundo ha cambiado mucho estos meses, yo a penas si recuerdo algunas cosas, y me gustaría tener un registro que pueda mirar de vez en cuando para recordarme ciertas cosas – confesó aquel chico de 12 años después de haber ordenado sus ideas.

\- parece una gran idea – animó Zoe reclinándose sobre la mochila de Rob – si alguien me hubiera dicho hacia unos meses que terminaría siendo amiga de un caballo en llamas, le hubiera dicho demente – comentó la chica algo divertida.

\- Oh, y se pone mejor – comentó Rob – cuando evolucione será un unicornio.

Entonces ambos rieron un rato. Que detono en un silencio melancólico

\- Oye Zoe ¿crees que soy un buen entrenador? – preguntó Rob, de nuevo mirando al pájaro pardo de gran tamaño que dormía cerca de él.

\- claro que sí, ¿Por qué dudas? – respondió Zoe, tranquila.

\- Pues, no creo ser de mucha ayuda, Alissa sin un pokemon nos mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo, y yo fui quien fue nombrado "El Entrenador Original", la esperanza de un nuevo mundo – dijo Rob algo decaído – sin mencionar que ya no soy el único entrenador pokemon en el mundo, estás tú, Esperanza, en unas semanas posiblemente también Elías, y quien sabe cuántos más sobrevivientes.

\- Ya basta con eso Rob – le dijo Zoe dedicándole una sonrisa – mejor trabaja en tu video Blog – le dijo cerrando los ojos y dormitando un poco.

Rob entonces tomo la cámara, la encendió y la acomodo en la pared a medio caerse que estaba en frente de él más o menos a su altura, entonces presiono el botón de "Rec", y la cámara comenzó a filmar. Rob retrocedió hasta quedar cerca de donde había estado sentado. No se le había ocurrido una frase cool con la cual comenzar su video, de hecho no supo que decir así que termino sonriendo nervioso un segundo y luego se animó a hablar, aun sin un plan.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Roberto Brack y tengo 12 años, ya sé, es un horrible nombre, me nombraron Roberto por mi abuelo, pero desde lo que paso hace dos meses, cambie oficialmente mi nombre a Rob, aunque también antes casi todos me decían así – contó sintiéndose raro, pues Esperanza, la otra chica del grupo, lo miraba con cara de raro, pero luego volvió a su tarea de quitarse las puntas partidas del cabello – Bueno esta es la primera entrada de mi nuevo video diario, y gracias a un miembro muy especial de nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes llamada Dolly, podre seguir haciéndolos, claro que, como es la primera entrada mejor los pongo al día – dijo Rob entonces se detuvo y murmuró – eso se escuchó raro…

Fu honesto al contar la historia de cómo el mundo como se lo conocía había terminado, como la fantasía de un mundo mejor termino convirtiéndose en un escenario apocalíptico, como todo se cayó en pedazos sin que él hubiera podido lograr nada. Pero no termino su relato, la cámara comenzó a emitir un titilo en rojo, y una advertencia de "Batería baja".

Rob pauso su filmación y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia una chica de piel trigueña ojos negros intensos, mueca tímida y largo cabello oscuro ondulado y suelto, o mejor dicho, a la criatura que masticaba unos brotes de dientes de león que crecían al lado de una pared a medio colapsar.

\- Oye Dolly, necesito cargar mi cámara – le dijo Rob a aquella extraña criatura ovina de cara azul.

La criatura lo miro curiosa.

\- Roberto, deja en paz a Dolly – le reclamo en voz baja, o bueno en voz natural, Esperanza era el nombre de esa chica, y siempre hablaba bajo.

\- Esperanza, soy Rob, y solo quiero cargar esta cámara, Pancho siempre está cargando su celular, y dejar que carguemos las linternas – reclamó Rob, de todos modos a Dolly parecía no molestarle.

\- Vamos Esperanza, carga su cámara – lo apoý Zoe levantándose.

\- si Dolly se lo permite – condicionó Esperanza volviendo a la tarea de librar su melena de las puntas partidas.

Rob había visto muchas veces a Esperanza hacerlo, frotar la batería del lado metálico en la lana de aquella oveja tan extraña y prodigiosa, y cuando comenzara a soltar chispas, detenerse, fácil. Pues no tanto. Rob saco la batería de la cámara y se puso al lado de Dolly.

\- oye Dolly ¿Por qué los androides sueñan contigo? – le preguntó a la criatura como esta pudiera decir algo más que Meh, o a veces incluso Rhy y Mah.

\- Meh – baló Dolly antes de levantarse del suelo, algo intimidada por la cercanía de ese humano.

\- Porque los androides sueñan con ovejas eléctricas – Rob termino de decir aquel mal chiste sabiendo que era malo, pero poniendo la batería sobre la lana de Dolly y comenzándola a frotar.

Dolly no tomó muy bien ese gesto, conocía a Rob, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que un humano que no fuera Esperanza tocara su lana, así que intento sacudirse, pero Rob fue perseverante, entonces Dolly corrió embistiéndolo, no fue tan fuerte como hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente como hacerlo caer de sentón. Lo siguiente que Rob escucho fue el sonido del plástico quebrándose.

\- Dolly – dijo Esperanza algo irritada, pero sin inmutarse mucho, yendo a abrazar a su compañera.

Zoe si se levantó y ayudo a levantarse a Rob, el cual cayó sobre la cámara, que no estaba completamente rota, pero la lente y la pantalla, pues, ya eran historia.

\- Gracias Zoe – agradeció Ron algo frustrado retirándose a un rincón a ver si es que podía hacer algo para salvar la cámara, pero tenía muy poca fe.

Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Alissa y los demás regresaran.

\- encontramos una casa intacta y bien cerrada, necesitamos que Dolly o Belleza abran la puerta – informo la falsa pelirroja al ver al grupo.

\- pero hay que tener cuidado, por una calle cercana hay una alcantarilla reventada, eso atraerá a los venenosos – agrego Elias.

\- vamos antes de que se vaya el sol – indicó Alissa levanto una de las grandes mochilas que habían apiladas a un lado.

Esperanza que seguía en el suelo se levantó, y arreo a Dolly, la mochila de Esperanza fue tomada por Pancho, y este se fue con dos mochilas al hombro, Elías iba llevando su mochila y cargando un huevo en sus brazos, Zoe tomó de unas improvisadas riendas a Belleza, su amiga y compañera que como ya se lo había mencionado antes, era un caballo blanco pequeño, cuya crin y cola estaban hechas de una llamarada constante, esta que tenía sobre su espada un montón de provisiones, mientras Zoe cargaba sobre su espalda una mochila igual de grande que el resto, y caminado tomando de las riendas, le indicaba por dónde ir su amiga. Alissa tomó su mochila y ayudo a Rob a cargar la suya, mientras este con As entre los brazos aun dormido avanzaba.

Llegaron hacia una zona residencial de jardines arruinados por la falta de cuidado, casas con los vidrios rotos, o de plano derrumbadas. Y tras caminar un rato, llegaron a una casa, casi sin jardín, apenas unos metros de pasto al frente que estaba seco por partes y algo crecido, la reja estaba cerrada, pero sin seguro así que entrar al jardín fue fácil. Lo difícil seria romper la cerradura de la puerta principal. Claro que Belleza término encargándose de eso.

Entraron rápido. Y tras de sí, se encerraron para pasar la noche, moviendo el mueble más cercano para bloquearla entrada ahora sin cerradura.

\- Zoe, Elias, revisen la planta baja; Esperanza, alimenta a As, Belleza y Dolly; Pancho, Rob, conmigo a la planta alta – indicó sin pensárselo mucho.

\- As aún está dormido – dijo Rob.

\- entonces déjalo ahí, y vamos – dijo Alissa señalando un sofá.

Debían asegurarse de que no hubiera nada peligroso en ese lugar. Al igual que debían ver si podían conseguir algo de esa casa, comida, ropa nueva, quizá baterías o algo más.

Alissa entro en la habitación del fondo del segundo piso de esa casa, una habitación matrimonial, la cama estaba tendida, y era grande, las frazadas y el cobertor tenían algo de polvo, pero aún se podía dormir en esa cama. Entonces abrió el closet, había ropa, pero luego dejaría que los demás vieran si necesitaban llevarse algo de ahí. Entonces abrió una de las mesas de noche, y sorpresa habían medias de hombre, y una caja de cartón algo elegante. Alissa la abrió, y había una agenda. Por curiosidad, la falsa pelirroja la abrió, y estaba en blanco, nada interesante, salvo que la agenda de hecho era bastante bonita, tapa dura cubierta de cuero, y hasta tenía un broche para cerrarla. Al guardar la agenda, se topó con algo un poco desagradable, entre las medias había escondidos, varios envase de preservativos sin usar. "Pancho y Esperanza no deben ver esto", pensó.

No era que Alissa quisiera poner a sus amigos bajo castidad por mera voluntad, sino era que como ex estudiante de biología, sabía que los métodos anticonceptivos a menos que fuesen permanentes, tenían un margen de error. Estaban sobreviviendo al fin del mundo, lo que menos necesitaban era una embarazada, y aun peor un recién nacido, ya era mucho con el huevo que Elías cargaba. Aunque bien Esperanza y Pancho podían ya haberla ignorado. De todos modos, Esperanza no se llevaba bien ni con ella ni con Zoe, de hecho parecía que no hablaba con nadie además de su novio, por lo cual, ambos dormían juntos. En fin. Cerró el cajón, y decidió no pensar en ello.

Y qué bueno que lo hizo, pues en ese momento Rob entro.

\- De acuerdo comandante Alissa, vengo a dar mi reporte – dijo Rob como si fuera a rendir cuentas ante el ejército, bromeando claro.

\- Ya dime Rob ¿qué encontraron? – preguntó Alissa riendo un poco.

\- En este piso a parte de una habitación de niños con dos camas, hay un cuarto con una televisión gigante, parece que prefirieron tener sala de tele a darle su propio cuarto a uno de su hijos –dijo Rob – aparte de eso un armario de limpieza con cosas de limpieza, Y parece que en el primer piso hay agua, tenemos suerte esta parte de la ciudad era surtida por una bomba hidráulica, no eléctrica – anuncio Rob.

\- genial, bajemos entonces – dijo Alissa.

Una vez abajo. Alissa de nuevo, dio las órdenes.

\- De acuerdo, Yo y Zoe dormiremos en la recamara principal, tendremos que compartir cama; Elías, Rob, ustedes dormirán en la habitación de los niños; Pancho, esmeralda, acomódense en los sofás – indico Alissa.

\- Alissita, déjanos dormir a mí y a Esperanza en la habitación principal – pidió Pancho.

\- A Zoe le mordieron la pierna hace dos días, y yo fui quien encontró esta casa, así que al sofá –dijo Alissa bastante segura, pero relajada para no parecer más autoritaria.

\- Pero me duele la espalda – protesto Pancho.

\- es por cargar la mochila de Esperanza, recuera las reglas, casa uno cargo su propio peso – dijo Alissa y eso dio fin a la conversación.

Había agua en la casa, estaba fría, pero todos ya estaban acostumbrados. Algunos aprovecharon para asearse con calma, y lavar ropa mientras aún era de día. Alissa lo que hizo fue lavarse, y luego subir a la habitación principal a revisar la ropa de la mujer de la casa a ver si encontraba un par de pantalones que le quedasen que no estuvieran rasgados, pero sin suerte. Entonces Zoe con belleza aparecieron en la habitación.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – preguntó Zoe sentándose en la cama, feliz de haber podio limpiarse.

\- Pues esta mujer y yo no somos de la misma talla en nada, esta mujer era alta y voluptuosa – contestó Alissa.

\- si a ti no te queda nada, a mi peor – dijo Zoe que era más delgada que Alissa.

Entonces Alissa sacó una camisa blanca, de la parte del armario que le correspondía al hombre, y la rasgó.

\- lo bueno es que podremos al menos cambiar tus vendajes – dijo Alissa.

Zoe entonces se sentó sobre la mesa de noche del hombre, puso sus pies descalzos sobre la cama y se subió una de las botas del pantalón, revelando un vendaje manchado con sangre seca.

\- ya lavé mi herida, duele un poco, pero no sangra y se ve bien – dijo Zoe quitando ese viejo vendaje – pero seguro quedara una cicatriz.

Alissa entonces cubrió la herida con un retazo de tela blanca limpia y lo ajusto. Por su parte Zoe inquieta, termino poniendo las manos sobre el cajón de la mesa de noche sobre la cual estaba sentada.

\- ¿qué tenemos por aquí? – dijo Zoe curioseando.

Sacó la agenda, y termino viendo los anticonceptivos, pero no les prestó atención, sino sacó un par demedias de hombre y se las puso aunque le quedaran grandes, tenía los pies húmedos y comenzaba a hacer frio.

\- Cajón prohibido para los tortolos, eh – comentó Zoe, que entendía a la perfección lo que Alissa hacía por el grupo.

\- tú lo has dicho – afirmo Alissa. Ahora ella guardando las piezas sobrantes de tela de camisa en su mochila.

La chica de la piel bronceada, entonces sacó la agenda, y se le ocurrió algo.

\- Rob podría querer esto – dijo Zoe a Alissa enseñando la agenda.

\- ¿Por qué? – dudó Alissa.

\- la cámara que llevaba se rompió, y él quería hacer video diarios, y ya sabes cómo es Esperanza con su oveja, nadie más que ella puede tocarla, y solo cuando le da la gana, así que creo que esto sería mejor para un diario – explicó Zoe.

\- supongo que sí – dijo Alissa tomando la agenda. Entonces salió de la habitación, hacia el cuarto de los niños.

Alissa tocó la puerta cerrada y Elías no tardó mucho en aparecer.

\- Alissa ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elías.

\- le traje algo a Rob – dijo Alissa

\- pasar – la invito a pasar el chico.

La escena era un poco incomoda, Rob sostenía un peluche de Pikachu que tenía escrito encima con plumón, "malo" y aparte de eso tenía un compás azul de plástico, como el que se usa para trazar círculos, clavado en la cabeza.

\- encontré esto bajo la cama – explico Rob.

Y tenía sentido. Habia un poster gigante de la última película de Dragón Ball en una pared, en la otra malos dibujos, hechos por niños obviamente, de los personajes de Five Nights at Freddy's, Peluches de Bobs Esponja y Plantas Vs Zombies. Una colcha de Angry Birds y la otra de Transformers.

\- esto parece la madriguera de los niños rata – comentó Alissa.

\- No me quejo, tengo mi propia cama – dijo Rob.

\- yo sí me quejo, ese Bob esponja me va mirar en la noche – dijo Elías señalando un peluche del conocido personaje, poco logrado y deforme – y yo quería la cama de transformes.

Rob y Alissa rieron.

\- en fin, Rob, me entere de lo que le ocurrió a tu cámara, así que te traje esto –Dijo Alissa entregándole la agenda.

Rob la tomó y sonrió un poco desanimado.

\- sabes, para este punto posiblemente ya me olvide como escribir – dijo Rob.

\- Si no la quieres está bien – dijo Alissa muy tranquila – voy a comenzar a preparar la cena – dijo Alissa retirándose.

Rob entonces miró al gran pájaro pardo que dormía sobre aquella colcha de Transformers.

\- voy a ver que Alissa y Esperanza no peleen por la cena – dijo Elías.

La cámara de Rob o estaba exactamente inservible, aun se escuchaba el audio, pero al pantalla y el lente estaban rotos. Rob entonces escucho lo que había gravado, y porque no escribirlo. Tomó un lápiz que reposaba en un vaso sobre una mesa en la habitación.

" _Hola, mi nombre es Roberto Brack y tengo 12 años, ya sé, es un horrible nombre, me nombraron Roberto por mi abuelo, pero desde lo que paso hace algun tiempo, cambie oficialmente mi nombre a Rob, aunque también antes casi todos me decían así. Bueno esta es la primera entrada de mi nuevo diario, versión 2.0. Como es la primera entrada mejor los pongo al día._

 _Hace como cuatro meses, un día el cielo se nubló, y estuvo así durante una semana, y tras muchas cosas raras que pasaron en ese tiempo a nivel global, incluyendo la caída de todas las comunicaciones inalámbricas, daño satélites y radares. Los científicos dijeron que era una especie de niebla ionizada de origen desconocido. Todos estaban algo histéricos y asustados._

 _De la nada, como apareció también desapareció, no sin antes dejarnos una sorpresa (Aquí es donde todo se pone raro). Un día cuando la niebla aún estaba presente, comenzaron a aparecer extraño videos y fotografías de extrañas criaturas, y cuando la nivela se fue, los videos comenzaron a subirse a internet. Yo no creí nada de eso, pues había videos de supuestas arañas gigantes, monstruos marinos, dragones, mutantes, aliens, y todas esas cosas que parecían fake a pesar de verse muy bien. Sobre todo porque, entre yo y mi prima Alissa, nos dimos cuenta de que esas cosas parecían pokemons, ya saben de la famosa franquicia de videojuegos, y si no jugaron los juegos y tuvieron infancia, quizá habrán visto el anime, y yo sé que cuando menos conocen a Pikachu._

 _Sí los supuesto monstruos parecían pokemons. Y un día, se dio la noticia de que alguien logro capturar una de estas criaturas, una rata gigante morada, un ratata. Lo hicieron en Australia. Y cuando esto se hizo público, todo el mundo enloqueció, pues recién todos notaron que eran pokemons._

 _Yo como cualquier que conoció la franquicia, alguna vez soñé con eso, poder salir de aventuras con un montón de criaturas geniales, hacer amigos, tener batallas, obviamente era algo que parecía tan genial en los juegos. Pero ese mundo estaba muy lejos de ser realidad. Mi prima dice que es posible que al imaginar algo esto tome forma en un universo alterno, y que quizá este universo de algún modo termino juntándose con el nuestro. Claro que esa es la mejor explicación que alguien como ella puede dar. Ella era estudiante de biología, no de física cuántica, cuando todo ocurrió._

 _Pero como dije, no era el inicio de un mundo de ensueño. Los animales de un momento a otro comenzaron a desaparecer, y cada vez había más pokemons. En este mundo no existen las pokeballs, así que los pokemons era completamente salvaje, y siempre fueron peligrosos. El gobierno intento erradicarlos, y ellos se defendieron, todo era un caos._

 _Mi prima Alissa sin embargo me hizo entender las cosas. Los pokemons eran seres vivos con cierto grado de inteligencia, y hasta donde sabíamos por la pokedex, algunos incluso eran más inteligentes que el hombre. Y que en el mundo de los juegos humanos y pokemons habían alcanzado un equilibrio compartiendo el mundo por milenios. Los pokemons eran lo que evitaba que las personas abusaran de la tierra y recursos, pues estos al ser tan poderosos, imponían un orden. Y que el desarrollo tecnológico superior, es lo único que les permitía domesticar a estos animales. Y por lo cual pude deducir que hay solo tres métodos para que un pokemon pueda obedecer a un humano. El primero, que el humano se gané el respeto del pokemon de algún modo, que pruebe que puede enseñarle algo a este pokemon, lo de ir debilitando un pokemon en combate y aprisionarlo con una Pokeball, era obviamente una forma simplificada de esto; el segundo método, pues hacerse amigos, formar un lao, lo cual obviamente necesita trabajo y dedicación, al igual que mucha suerte; y tercero, ser el padre adoptivo de un pokemon, pues si lo crías desde salido del huevo, entonces te querré y te respetara, así que esa es la manera más simple. Diría que el cuarto método seria intentar dominar al pokemons mediante la crueldad, pero son fuertes, se defienden, y no solo con los ataques que se conocen del juego, sino con habilidades de las cuales incluyo ya sabíamos, sin mencionar que son seres vivos y con sentimientos, no es correcto hacerles daño._

 _Muchos intentaron domesticar a los pokemons, muchos salieron heridos o peor en el proceso. Y obviamente el mundo se venía abajo por esto, como dije los animales desaparecían, y los gobiernos consideraban que debían destruir a estas criaturas. De hecho, muchos locos culparon a la empresa GameFreak por esto, decían que ellos habían traído a estas criaturas a la vida, y exigían explicaciones. Pero ellos solo hicieron un juego para niños. Y hasta los religiosos, del mismo tipo que dijeron a finales de los 90 que pokemon era el diablo, decían que esas criaturas eran demonios y que los de Nintendo habían vendido su alma a satanás._

 _Yo como muchos otros, quería tener mi pokemon, y a diferencia de otros lo logre. Un día conocí a quien sería mi compañero, As, un pequeño Pidgey que entro a la cocina de la casa de mi prima, y que se rompió el ala. Yo lo curé y lo cuide, hasta que nos hicimos amigos, pero no me hacía caso; en cierto punto esto dejo de importarme. Era feliz sabiendo que mi nuevo amigo era de hecho mi pokemon favorito. Un día las cosas se pusieron realmente horribles, y ese día recién As me hizo caso._

 _Previo a eso. Mi prima vio una oportunidad para dar paz al mundo, me promocionó como celebridad por redes sociales. "El entrenador original", el primer humano en poseer un pokemon, pero técnicamente era un mentira, pues no era entrenador en ese tiempo, mi pokemon no me hacia caso. Montó una campaña para intentar hacer comprender a los gobiernos que podíamos vivir en paz. Y yo, bueno, me deje llevar un poco, pero entendía lo que mi prima intentaba, hacer un mundo mejor, proteger la vida, proteger a unas criaturas incomprendidas que de hecho estaban tan asustadas como los humanos. Pero ya había habido tantas muertes que no funcionó, aunque sí hizo una diferencia._

 _El día en que As me obedeció por primera vez, fue el día que supimos que el apocalipsis había llegado. Los legendarios aparecieron, terremotos, tormentas eléctricas, huracanes, maremotos y lluvias, al igual que ataques directos sobre ciudades. Ahí fue cuando As por fin me hizo caso, me escucho debido a que necesitaba ser defendido y yo le dije como, recién ahí me hizo caso._

 _Tras este ataque la población mundial se vio muy reducida, y solo quedamos pequeños grupos de sobrevivientes."_

Rob leyó su relato, estaba bastante bien para ser algo escrito por él. Pero sintió pena, durante un tiempo era una esperanza para el mundo, y ahora sobrevivía solo gracias a su prima. Ese día en especial se sintió más inútil que nunca. Para entonces As ya era un Pigeotto, y había perdido contra un simple Amongus que los ataco mientras buscaban comida, al rociarlo con somnífero, y desde entonces estaba dormido. Un error de novato que le hubiera costado la vida, si no fuera por Zoe y su Ponyta, pues Belleza, fue quien se ocupó de ese pokemon molesto.

Perder contra un tipo planta, era algo horrible. "el entrenador original, al que venció un hongo", se repetía así mismo frustrado.

Entonces escucho un aleteo, y tras de él vio como As se incorporaba, aleteando para ponerse de pie, y luego mirando de un lado a otro sin reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Dio un par de saltitos, hacia donde escribía su entrenador. Rob sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza con los dedos.

\- qué bueno que desertaste ya, debes tener hambre – dijo Rob, y busco en su mochila y sacó una media manzana ya oxidada pero limpia, y un paquete de galletas algo pulverizadas.

Y As pareció sonreír, y se puso a comer picando la futa y pedazos de galleta del paquete ya abierto. Hasta que el pokemon se fijó en la mirada triste de su entrenador, entonces se le acercó y le dio un cabezazo suave y compasivo.

\- gracias As – le dijo su entrenador conmovido, pues mientras su pokemon aun creyera en él, él podría seguir adelante…


End file.
